


If you Love me let me go

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oswald love each other very much. Then as he become the King of Gotham, your love starts to fall apart..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart"  
What seemed like years was only a simple few months since Oswald became the King of Gotham. You were happy for him; hell you saw he was happy about it as well. He had defeated Fish and everything seemed like it was moving forward for a while..Till you felt yourself walk, no, charge into a brick wall mentally and in your heart. You walked into you and Oswald's home, you sighed softly, sliding off your shoes, and setting your shoulder bag down. You gently ran a hand through your h/c as you walked towards his voice that echoed through the halls of your home. You went to go open the door when you heard not just his voice but many others. He was in a meeting, as what seemed to become the norm nowadays. You sighed softly as you as you turned on your heel, walking down the hall and towards your bedroom when you paused in your step, letting out a gasp as you got a bright idea.  
" I know, I'll surprise my love with a hot meal and some romantic stuff! That should cheer him up a bit. My poor ozzy has been so stressed lately.." You thought to yourself as you bit your bottom lip softly.  
You turned around once more and headed towards the kitchen. As quickly as you could, made up his favorite meal, pulled out your old record player that had rock and heavy metal band stickers covering the case, you opened it and played a soft violin album you had. You dimmed the lights, setting out tealight candles. In the center of the dining table you laid out a black, silk table cover, and light two red candles, with two glasses that you filled with the finest wine you could get at a short notice. You then quickly ran up stairs, slid out of your everyday outfit, pulled out your " little black dress", slid on black fishnet, thigh high stockings, and lastly pulled on black high heels. You then fixed your h/c, and put on some deep, red lipstick and some black smokey ,eyeshadow, finishing it off with 50's styled eyeliner. As you went back down stairs, you had just enough time to adjust your dress before you heard you love of your life call your name.  
" Y/n, where are you my love?"  
He called out as you heard his footsteps echo down the now empty hallways .You smiled softly as you called back in the sweetest voice you could speak in.  
" I'm in the kitchen, Ozzy."  
" Ah, my love dove what are you doing in h-"  
He was cut off as he blue eyes widened at the scene placed out before him. You then walked over to him, watching his follow you, undressing you in his mind. You kissed his cheek as you then pulled back and placed your left hand on your hip, while reaching your right hand out to him, smiling softly while locking eyes with his.  
" My dear, will you join me for dinner? I know you have been stressed lately and I wanted to give you a bit of a treat. "  
With that Oswald took your right hand, quickly pulled you into his arms, placing soft kisses all over your f/c. Sending soft tingles all over your body as you felt your heart start to speed up it's beating in your chest, you also felt a rose colored blush creep across your cheeks. You both had your eyes closed as he slowly pulled back, making you both open your eye's, only to lock them onto each other's eye's once again.  
" Of course my love dove."  
~ Time Skip~  
As you both were only have way through your dinner, you glanced down at your plate, starting to move around some veggies around your plate with your fork, which caught Oswald's attention.  
" What's wrong?"  
" Nothing Ozzy."  
" You know you shouldn't lie to me...Y/N." He said as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his wine.  
You let out a shaky sigh as you felt your chest tighten slightly and started to fidget with your napkin that was on your lap after setting your fork down. You then looked up and looked at Oswald. You then sat up straight and bit your lower lip hard, making you taste the bitter flavor of your own blood.  
" Oswald.. You know I love you very much, it's just that I-"  
" You what?, spit it out already." He said with a harsh tone that caused you to feel your breath get caught in your throat.  
You know when his voice went into that tone, things would only go downhill from here.  
" I- I think we need a break, I just..I don't feel the same flame we had in the start of our love for one another. For now, I-I am ..going to leave for a bit, if it's meant to be.. Then I'll come back. I-If you love me.. Let me go.."  
You started to tear up as Oswald just stared at you, then slowly gripped his wine glass, letting out a dark, dry laugh.  
" I-I'm sorry Y/N, what did you just say? I don't think..I heard you correctly." Oswald said with a dark grin that showed he was either going to snap or worse.  
" I am leaving you, Oswald..I'm so sorry. I just can't wait here and pretend that i'm ok. I just can't do it. I am not just some toy to leave lying around for you to come back here and there to just play with for a bit before you get pulled away. "  
Oswald set his glass down as you slowly stood up and went to go and leave, when suddenly you felt him grip your shoulders, turning you around to face him his eyes were watery as he cracked a weak smile. Trying not to let his true emotions through.  
" Your joking right? This is just some dark joke you thought was funny. Yes? Yes.. Now we are going to sit back down and finish are dinner, after we will go to our room. We will laugh about this joke then fall asleep in each other's arms like always." He  
Said while nodding to himself, trying to reassure himself about what was happening.  
With that you pulled away from him and shook your head, your own eyes started to sting from your heart that ached and your stomach starting to turn. You then cleared your throat and stood up straight, trying to act cold even though you knew the next words would leave scars on your heart forever.  
" Oswald Cobblepot. I do not love you anymore, I am sorry."  
With that being said your quickly turned your back towards Oswald, heading towards the door, feeling your heart strings start to feel like each one was snapping with each step you took away from him.


	2. If you love me let me go chp 2

Oswald ran after you as fast as he could, then grabbed you by the arm, spinning you around and pinned you by the closes wall, locking his eye’s with your e/c one’s. He shook his head as he then spoke in a dark tone.  
“Why would you say such hurtful things my love? Of course you don’t mean them. 

Now just say you are sorry and we c-“  
“ NO OSWALD, I’M DONE. Now get the hell off me. “ 

You yelled at him, trying to turn your pain into rage to not let him see what you truly felt. You then did your best to squirm out of his hold but he only gripped you tighter, gritting his teeth, as his puples dilated to what looked almost like slits. 

“ No, Y’N. You are not leaving me! Why would you!? I love you so much!! Please, please don’t leave me like everyone else has! I won’t allow you to. Unless…” 

Oswald chuckled darkly as he let go of one of your arms then gently shook his index figure in front of your face.

“ Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I’m ashamed in you. To think that you would be such a harlot and go out and see another man behind me back! I knew I wasn’t around much but come on! Who was it? Hm? Y/N? WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!” He screamed at your face then growled lowly.  
With the free hand you raise your hand and slapped him hard enough to cause Oswald’s face to jerk back, his eye’s widened from the impact. You had tears running down your cheeks now, but a frown on your face, one mixed with pain, anger, and hurt. You then shoved him away and ran quickly to the door, just as you where about to slam the door behind you. You said without turning around. 

“ I’m ashamed, Oswald.” You said in a mocking tone.   
“ I never was seeing someone, I am hurt you would think that! Ho dare you think so fucking low of me! You know what Oswald Cobblepot? Never contact me, Never come back to my place, and never ever, think I…. loved you. So kiss my ass on the way out and fuck you!”   
With that you slammed the door behind you. Tears where not pouring down your face as you ran away from the house and towards your own. Oswald on the other hand, was left shocked, his eyes where wide as he still had his hand on the place you slapped him. He then snapped out of the daze, frowning as he looked around, anger rising in him and sadness for what he had said. He walked over to the kitchen as the candles where burnt out, the food now cold, and the cloth a mess, just like his love life now and his heart. He then used the last of his strength to push the table over, let out a scream then buried his hands into his hands as he sobbed loudly and heavily, falling to his knees as he once again, let out a heart felt, no, heartbroken scream.   
“Y/N!!!”

“The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart”

It had been a month since you last saw Oswald. You had slowly healed from your own broken heart, god you could only imagine how he was feeling now or how he was healing and-   
“No! you have to stop thinking about him, you left for a good reason!”

You thought to yourself as you let out a sigh and leaned again the wall of your kitchen doorframe. Even though you mentally fought and forced yourself to forget and move on from Oswald, your heart screamed out at you, making you want to just rip it out along with that little voice in the back of your head. It kept screaming at you about how much you still loved him and that he was the one that made you feel safe, loved and wanted. As the teakettle went off you let out a deep sigh and made yourself a cup of tea.   
Oswald on the other hand, oh how he was a huge mess. He had tried to do business as normal after a few weeks of crying non stop, then getting anger, throwing and breaking things, and telling himself how he didn’t need you, never needed you! That then would be broken down, as memoires would flood back of your happiest moments together. He smiled weakly as he had just left a meeting about god knows what, he simply was to lost in his own mind to honestly care. 

“ Oswald!! Lets sit over here!! We can get such a pretty view of the city from here!!” You smiled over at him; your smile filled his heart like the first light of day after a rainstorm. 

“ I’m coming my love.” 

He let out a soft chuckled as he reached the top of the hill. He then laid out the red and black blanket he was carrying with him, onto the grass. He then gestured with his hand and smiled sweetly.  
“ Ladies first, mother always said to be polite to the ladies, and the ones you lo-.find that they are good to you.” He blushed a soft rose color.

You blushed the same shade then let out a soft giggle as you sat down and patted the area next to you.

“Come sit, Oswald. I brought some home made snacks and iced, green tea.”

You smiled as he sat next to you. You both enjoyed the tea sandwiches and the tea; you talked about interests and your past, for this was kind of your second date together. They sky for once was sunny in Gotham, the sky was a bright blue and the sun kissed you and Oswald’s skin. Once you finished the food and tea Oswald looked at you and gently placed his pale hand onto top of your h/c.’ s. 

“ Miss Y/N, I have a very lovely time, I would very much love to do this again if you will let me have you like this again?” He blushed lightly as he realized what he said.  
“ I-I didn’t mean it like that I-“

With that you leaned in and gently placed a sweet and soft kiss upon his soft lips, smiling softly into his lips as he kissed back deeply once he realized what was happing. His cheeks where now scarlet. You then slowly pulled back as you had a soft rose colored blush as well on you cheeks.

“ I would love to, Ozzy.”

With the though coming to a end like the end of a movie, he was walking back to his bedroom, he then sat on the side where you use to sleep, he has not laid on that side since you left that horrible night. That night he almost drank himself to death before Jim came by to ask a few questions and so forth. Oswald sighed then took in a deep breath, breathing in your scent as his lip trembled and he tried so damn hard to not cry. Before he knew it, he was curling up in a ball and crying once again, his eye’s stinging from crying so much the past week. He then clutched his heart where he had a pocket, in that pocket was a photo of you two, and his face was flushed with you kissing his cheek, catching his off guard. 

“Y/N, please.. come back to me.. I-I love you, so much. Please.. Please don’ leave forever like the others have.” 

With that he spent the rest of the night now moving from that spot as the agony of the heartache that was in his chest, was too much to bare.


	3. If you love me let me go chp 3 ( end)

You had went on with your day, lucky for you it was your day off of work since you had gotten the job of working at a small, local book store. You sighed softly as you sipped on your now perfect cup of tea. You then set your cup and went over to your laptop; you then picked one of your many playlists. You looked at the time and say it was just past three pm. You smiled then perked up and ran up to your bedroom, pulling out a box that was kept shoved back in your closet labeled. “ For incase of hot date, get them girl!” You chuckled at your own dumb way of giving yourself confidence. You then opened the box and got yourself ready, after a month of pushing yourself away from the world, you where going to go out and have some fun. You had gotten dressed in pvc shorts, underneath was vertical black an shear stripped stockings. You then wore a normal, spaghetti strap, tank top, with a black, under bust corset; you topped it off with a light, laced, long sleeved jacket, and a simple, fake animal skull necklace. Your makeup was a red and black smokey eye, eyeliner and deep red-ish purple lipstick to top it off. You of course had your h/c all done up as well. Lastly you had on your black, combat boots.   
You had made your way to the closes club, you normally where not a club but tonight you didn’t care, you just wanted to dance and drink away your thoughts. You had entered the club with no problem, it was one of those more gritty clubs, loud music, a mix of punks, rockers, low grading people, some higher ones, and so forth. You made your way to the bar, you ordered a shot as you waited, and you looked around and saw there were a few people on the dance floor. You chuckled to yourself as you saw all types of people dancing in many ways. From people who where good to people who where, well, bad. You turned around as your heard the glass light hit the wooden table of the bar, you downed the shot then set the glass down and ordered another one.

“ So that is the club you want to go to boss? You sure you want to buy that piece of cr-“  
“ Shut up, I know what I am doing, we will go there, talk over the kinks of the deal then finish it off and we will be done.”

Oswald smiled lightly then gently fixed his jacket. He then walked out the door as one of his henchmen got into the front of the car and drove him and Oswald off to the club, the same one you where at for the moment.   
You had made your way to the dance floor, you then heard the song to “ U+ Ur hand, by P!nk”. You laughed to yourself slightly as you thought about how perfect the song was. You started to move your hips and legs to the beat of the song. By the time it got to the chorus, you where rocking out and not giving a shit what anybody thought of you or your dancing. You sang along to the words proudly.

“ I am not here for your entertainment”  
“ You really don’t want to mess with me tonight”  
“ Just stop and take a second”  
“ I was fine before you walked into my life”  
“ Cause you know it’s over   
“ Before it began”  
“ Just keep your drink, and just give me the money”  
“ It’s just you and your hand tonight.”

You sang till the song was over, just as you stopped yourself from dancing, You had some handsome guy grinding up against you, so you did it back as the song came to an end. Your mouth dropped open when you got spun b the young man to find a very confused, and at the same time anger Oswald. You snapped your head back and forth as you looked at Oswald and the strange man next to you, you then quickly excused yourself and looked around, trying to find the closes exit before Oswald could get to you. You felt all the feelings you thought you had pushed away from yourself for a month, come flooding back. You hurried up the stairs and slammed the door open that lead to a back ally .You caught your breath but before you started to move again you felt two strong hands clamp onto your shoulders and spin yourself around, to where you locked eyes with very familiar one’s. The one and only, Oswald Cobblepot’s eyes. 

“ Y/N..” He whispered gently as his lip began to tremble gently as he pulled you into a tight hug out of nowhere.   
“ Oh god, it is you, my love, my Queen, my Y/N..”

With your head flooding with thoughts and to many feelings, you pushed away from him and shook your head as you covered your ears. 

“ No, Oswald, I am not any of those things! I told you to leave me alone!” 

You screamed at him as tears started to fall from your eyes, making your tears become a light grey from your makeup. Oswald looked at you with a pain filled looked, he went to reach out and pull away your hands from your ears but stopped himself, leaving you two standing there in the ally for a minute or two before you finally let your hands drop to your side. Oswald then looked at you and went to go say something right as you spoke, making him close his mouth quickly.

“ Oswald, I am not any of those things like I said before, but I am one thing for sure..”

Oswald held his breath as he waited for you to finish your words.

“ I am not yours, I am sorry. I can’t ever be after how you made me feel, hell look at me now! Standing in the back ally with you, crying my eyes out, trying to decide to ether just rip my heart straight out from my chest now or watch it slowly turn black and turn to ice. Why? Because despite you making me feel low, and trying to get over you in this past month, I know deep down that you where my only true love I have had and ever will have.”

You sighed and saw Oswald’s eyes tear up then the tears started to flow down his face as you turned around and started to walk away. That’s when his bodyguards came and saw Oswald crying and you walking away. Making him give Oswald a confused but also understanding look. For in Oswald’s sleep he had heard him whimper out your name and even cry in his sleep, the kind of Gotham, crying over a girl like you. Oswald then gritted his teeth and ran after you, grabbing your hand and spun you around, before you could protest, he crushed his lips against yours in a hot, rough, passionate kiss. You couldn’t help but kiss him back the same way, despite your mind screaming at you not to. Yet your heart had been screaming yes. After a few minutes of kissing and pulling each other closer, grabbing at one another, scared that if the other let go, they would fade away forever. You and him started to get hot and heavy as well, you wrapped your right leg around his hip and started to grind up against his crotch. Feeling his now forming bulge, he grinded back then started to kiss down your neck, one he found your weak spot, he bit down hard, then sucked in the skin between his teeth, letting out a low and needy growl. You let out a sharp gasp then moaned slightly load. You then heard his guard clear his throat. Making Oswald sigh then pulled back only and inch to then slowly run his hot tongue across the now forming hickey, making him smirk, his eyes filled with lust and desire as you let out a soft moan. He leaned in close to your ear and whispered into your ear sweetly.

“ My love dove, you may say you aren’t mine but on the inside your heart screams my name, I have seen your soul and I have stained it with my name, for you have done the same for mine.” He said then gently nibbled your earlobe softly and pulled back, adjusting his suit.

You huffed then fixed your outfit as well, looking into his eyes with your e/c, trying your best to look mad, but failed at doing so.

“ I hate you Ozzy..”

Oswald simply let out a dark, sexy chuckle as he winked at you.

“ I love you too Y/N.” He then placed a soft kiss on your cheek as he pulled away again and walked too his bodyguard.

Telling him to take you home and make sure to get there safely. He then walked back inside to go and finish he business he was there to do in the first place. Once you got home you sighed and wiped off your makeup, slide off your outfit, piece by piece, then stepped into the shower. After getting cleaned up you slid into your bed and couldn’t help but smile softly, you had never thought you would get back with your king, but you where so wrong, you had learned to forgive him only a few weeks ago and now you where glad you did so. You then opened your nightstand, pulled out the same photo Oswald kept in his pocket and placed it on top of the nightstand, smiling softly as you whispered and turned off the light. 

“ Goodnight, my Ozzy.”

You had slept till the afternoon, since it was now the weekend, but it wasn’t the sound of the city that awoke you, it was a loud knock on the door. You yawned then slid out of bed to then walk over and open the door. Your eyes widened as you where face to face with a bouquet of roses and a smiling Oswald. He then bit his bottom lip and glanced down at his feet.

“ Hello Y/N, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for everything. Please forgive me for everything. I-I love you and I want you back so badly, will you please have me?”

You looked between him and the flowers a few times, you had thought about this many a times before but now that you where hearing it, your heart thumbed in your chest. You nodded and teared up as you smiled at Oswald. 

“Oh my sweet, I love you and I want you too.”

Oswald’s face lit up like a million stars along with his beautiful eyes, he was now grinning from ear to ear as you took the flowers. You then went and found a vase as you shouted from the other room as he stood at the door.

“ You can come on in!”

Oswald then made his way to where you as you tuned you gasped to see he was so close and had embraced you into a tight hug. He then pulled back and locked eyes with your e/c’s. 

“ I have a plan set up for are date, so please get dressed and you will surely be pleased my dear!”

You laughed softly to yourself at the fact that he knew you would say yes to him, you then nodded and headed to your room.  
After you got changed you had Oswald grabbing your hand and took you out of the door so fast you could have sworn that the world had just spun a billons times in one second. You smiled as you could just feel the happiness beaming off him. After a short ride you got out of the car as Oswald held his hand out and helped you out. Your mouth dropped open as you saw the hill, the hill where your second date had been where you two had first really fallen madly in love. You two walked up the hill and he had set up a blanket with a picnic, just like how it was before but since it was a sunny day, he had his umbrella handing from a tree branch that was just above where you where sitting to protect your two from the hot sun. You had sat down then smiled softly as your eyes started to water, making Oswald give you a worried look. 

“ My love?! What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?” he frowned 

You shook your heard then gently wiped your eyes then gently placed a hand onto his cheek, locking eyes with him. 

“ Now Oswald, you are so sweet. Thank you or this, I am so lucky to have you and-“  
“ No Y/N, it is I who am lucky to have you back in my life.”

He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss onto your cheek. With that you two began to eat and enjoy the beautiful view like you had once done so many years ago. Once you where almost done you turned to Oswald and smiled softly.

‘” Oswald?”  
“ Yes?”  
“ You know what?’  
“ What my dear?” he said with a smile.

You let out a soft sigh then looked at him lovingly, gently tracing random shapes onto his soft, pale hand.

“ They say that if you let love go and it doesn’t come back, like a boomerang, it’s not meant to be.. in this case it did come back, stronger then even and I-“

He cut you off by gently placing an index figure onto your lips with his free hand.

“ Then please, please, never let me go again and I will do the same for you, my perfect love dove. I don’t know what I would do without you again, I can’t live without you. I need, want and love you. Always and forever, you will have my heart and soul.”  
“ Oh Ozzy.. I love you too.”

With that you two shared a soft but passionate and loving kiss. Your bond was even stronger then before now. Now and forever, you two would be together, never leaving each others side ever again.


End file.
